


Trust Exercises

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Human Furniture, Lesbian Sex, Public Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Mr. Gold throw a housewarming party for their sex cabin, and she and Aurora are the entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella explicit. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Also HEY KIDS GUESS WHAT! Part one of this series is now [an original novella available on Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/Working-Under-Mr-Cross-Romance-ebook/dp/B01IWPRHQO/ref=asap_bc?ie=UTF8). If you could see your way to leaving a review for me I'd appreciate it, and if you want to buy it even better. Reviews are more important, though, because if I get 50 of them I can get promos from Amazon so please review. Just make sure you use the right names.

Bless him, Dorian had ordered catering for the housewarming party. Belle had plenty of skills, but being in the kitchen had never been one of them. The idea of trying to actually feed these people would have given her hives, and she’d had enough to worry about without needing to handle that, too. It had been a little bit embarrassing to watch the caterers deliver the food while politely not looking at the bed in the middle of the room while wearing the simple dress she’d worn her first day there.

They’d ordered finger foods – canapes and sushi rolls, for the most part – things that could be eaten off of her. It was to be a cocktail party, conventional in every way except for the fact that she would spend the entire time naked, tied to a table, and covered in food. He’d rented extra tables as well since the one she’d be on would mostly be for show. All that would need to be done that night would be to set everything out.

The guest list had been the most difficult part to work out, honestly. Mal and Aurora had made the cut early on because they had been the only couple that they socialized with in the kink scene. Mal had suggested a threesome she was friendly with, which put the guest list at five. The final addition had been a friend of hers from college named Jefferson. He’d been the one to initially introduce her to the bondage scene in the first place after they’d met at a meeting of the Gay-Straight Alliance. He was also bisexual, but he went back and forth between being a submissive and a dominant. They’d mostly lost touch after she’d broken up with her college domme and left the scene, but they’d reconnected since she took up with Dorian. It would be nice to have a familiar face there who’d known her from before, and she was looking forward to hopefully having some non-sexual contact with him later.

“Are you excited?” Dorian asked as they set out the things that would be served room temperature and prepped the bar.

“I am,” she admitted. They’d been planning this for ages, and it was hard to believe it was really happening.

“Don’t get too excited yet,” he said, coming to hug her from behind while she set the bar up. “There will be plenty of time to get excited later.”

She giggled and leaned back into him so he could trail his fingers all over her torso. She felt safe when he touched her and she didn’t think she’d have trusted anyone else to be with her through this.

“How much more work do you have here?” he asked.

“I’m pretty much done.”

“Good,” he said into her ear as he slid his hands down to cup her pussy possessively. “Go lay down on the table.”

She tried not to shiver in anticipation as she laid down on the table. Mr. Gold joined her after a few moments, caressing her arms and legs as he fastened her into the soft cuffs at each corner, leaving her spread eagled and helpless.

“How’s that?” he asked. “Is that comfortable?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Good,” he replied, stroking her thighs softly. “Just try to relax, sweetheart. They’ll all be here soon.”

He worked his hands up to her pussy, caressing her inner thighs and lips. She felt him slide two fingers into her and begin to thrust. It was a heady feeling to be here tied to the table and spread open for his eventual consumption. He was teasing her clit with his thumb as he fucked her with his fingers, and it didn’t take too long before she was on edge.

“Please, Mr. Gold, may I come?” she gasped.

“You can,” he replied, stroking her torso as he fingered her through her orgasm. “That’s my good girl.”

She was feeling completely relaxed as he got up and returned to prepping the house for the party. There was cool air on the wetness between her legs, and that just reminded her that soon everyone would be able to see her arousal. She had no place to hide anything, which only served to make her more excited.

Mr. Gold came to sit by her with a tray of food which he started to spread out across her torso.

“There will be people here any minute,” he said idly as he placed pieces of sushi across her hips. He was teasing her, but it was working. She was even more aroused now than she had been when he’d fingered her, and the tension was just increasing the sensation.

A knock sounded on the door as he was finishing up, and he quickly abandoned her to receive the first of their guests. She heard Mal’s voice, and that meant Aurora would also be there. Who even knew what Mistress Mal and Mr. Gold would have planned for the two of them later.

“My, my, my, you’ve certainly been a busy bee, Dorian. ” Mal said. “I love what you’ve done with the place.”

“It’s taken a bit of work,” he replied. “But I’m pretty pleased with the result.”

They made small talk for the most part after that, and she heard the remaining guests begin to trickle in.

Thankfully, none of the guests attempted to make any real conversation with her during this first portion of the party. Jefferson had waved at her teasingly after removing a piece of sushi from her hip but by and large she was simply furniture that occasionally had fingers inside of it.

She didn't pay too much attention to whose hands were in her and whose were just on her, but she didn't think she'd have been able to hold it together if any of them had actually tried to hold a conversation while pinching her nipples or clit. It was so much more comfortable this way, when she didn't need to worry about pleasing anyone. She was simply a thing set on the table to be pleasing by its mere existence as it was interacted with. It was incredibly freeing to let her mind wander wherever she wanted it to go.

Mr. Gold would mind her boundaries, and Jefferson had been tasked with keeping an extra eye on her if needed. No one was allowed to penetrate her with anything besides their fingers in anywhere except her pussy or mouth, and she wasn't allowed to come without permission from both Mr. Gold and whoever was teasing her.

Most everyone seemed content to simply give her an idle pinch here and there, though at one point one of Mal’s friends had set her gin right on Belle's pelvis and spent what felt like hours talking to Mal about her last vacation while fingering Belle with a surprising enthusiasm. The stranger was thankfully ignoring her clit for the most part, but with the glass on her Belle couldn't move at all without the risk of spilling the beverage and risking incurring some sort of punishment and this particular domme did not strike Belle as the merciful sort. She knew Mr. Gold wouldn't let anyone actually cross certain boundaries, but that left a lot of room for creativity. At last, the other woman seemed to get bored with her and wandered off after having Belle clean her fingers for her.

By the time Mr. Gold came and retrieved her from the table, Belle's legs were shaking and she was sure that she'd be able to come if anyone so much as looked at her the right way. She retreated to the bathroom to clean up a little bit and prepare for what was coming. She had strict orders not to touch herself except to clean up and even then it was torture trying to keep herself from the edge. She lingered as long as she dared trying to get herself back under control (and a cool washcloth helped a lot towards that end) but it was only a few minutes before Mr. Gold knocked on the door and entered with a bottle of water and a devious look on his face.

“Bend over,” he said. “Let me see you.”

She did as she was told, leaning over the sink and spreading her legs so he could slide his fingers into her slowly.

“Did you touch yourself?”

“No,” she gasped, and he slapped her ass softly. “Just with a cool compress,” she added. “I was too excited.”

“Well now I have to start you over again,” he said. “Our guests want to see all their hard work.”

She groaned from frustration and arousal as he fucked her mercilessly to the edge with his fingers.

“Please, Mr. Gold,” she whimpered when it was too much for her to handle and he quickly withdrew his hand and stroked her back until she was strong enough to stand.

“Here,” he said, turning her gently and offering her the water. “You're doing beautifully, Belle.”

She nodded and drank a few mouthfuls of the water as he stroked her hair. She was still on edge, but the actions soothed her and once she’d had about half the bottle she was feeling ready to rejoin the group. He made her drink a few more sips before letting her out into the party.

Aurora was sitting naked on the edge of the bed with the male sub who had come with Mal’s friends kneeling between her knees and enthusiastically eating her out while the rest of the assembled watched from the chairs and sofas that were facing the big bed. When Belle emerged, though, the woman who hadn’t been fingering Belle earlier interrupted.

“That’s enough, James,” she said, and he immediately stopped what he’d been doing to return to her side.

Belle joined Aurora on the bed and awaited instructions. She knew roughly what would be happening, but she felt better having everything laid out immediately beforehand and especially when there would be an audience in attendance. Her heart was in her throat anyway just from being naked in front of so many people and the idea of what she was about to do was almost overwhelming.

She watched as Mr. Gold sat in his chair facing the bed and leaned back into it imperiously. She could see the tension in his hands, though. He was completely wrecked at the idea of what was to come.

“Alright,” he said at last. “Just to remind you all of the rules, the girls will be competing. The first one to make the other one come wins, and will be serviced by the other for the rest of the night.”

Belle wanted to win this time. Aurora was always the victor when they’d done these contests in the past, but Mr. Gold had been putting her through her paces all week with alternate periods of denial and forced orgasms, and Aurora had been warmed up just like she had. If she’d ever had a chance to win it was now.

The two women sat side by side waiting patiently for the signal to begin, and at Mr. Gold’s nod the game was officially on. Belle wasn’t going to waste any time. She had the slight advantage that James had been going down on Aurora while Belle had been drinking water, but Belle had been teased to the edge all evening and needed to gain the upper hand before Aurora wrested it from her.

It was surprisingly easy for Belle to pin Aurora beneath her and straddle the other woman’s hips. She kissed Aurora’s neck and worked her way down her chest while Aurora teased her nipples with perfectly manicured fingernails. Belle tried to slide down Aurora’s body to get her mouth over the other woman’s pussy, but Aurora dug her fingers into Belle’s hips and kept her from moving. When Belle tried to pull away again, Aurora quickly hooked the fingers of one hand into Belle’s pussy and held her in place. Belle finally had to roll off and cede the high ground, and Aurora quickly rolled over top of her.

The others were chatting in the background, though Belle couldn’t focus on any of that as intent as she was on Aurora. She pressed her knee between Aurora’s legs to keep her from going down on her even as her pussy was aching for the redhead’s expert tongue. There would be plenty of time to enjoy it when she’d won this damn contest. The two women finally seemed to reach some sort of truce with fingers inside each other as they kissed and bit each other’s neck. Belle was sure she’d have a necklace of hickeys by the end of this, but it would be worth it.

Aurora was, as always, making Belle squirm but Belle could feel the other woman starting to tremble a little with the strain of not coming as she teased her clit between her fingers. Whatever else could be said about James, he obviously knew what he was doing with his mouth.

Somehow, Belle managed to focus on her work rather than the amazing sensations between her legs. She didn’t think she’d have been able to do it under any other circumstances, but suddenly she felt Aurora clench around her hand and the redhead gasped and arched her back. She’d done it. Belle had actually won.

There was a quiet round of applause afterward and Belle pulled away to give herself time to regroup mentally. She’d just earned a lot of orgasms at Aurora’s hands, and she was simultaneously excited and nervous at the prospect of coming undone with such an audience.

“Aurora, dear, tie her arms down,” Mistress Mal instructed. Belle glanced at Mr. Gold quickly and he gave her a nod of approval.

She settled on the pillows with her arms over her head while Aurora gently bound her arms with the restraints kept there.

“Now, I’m supposed to give her as many orgasms as I can, right?” Aurora asked, staring down at Belle with a peculiar smile on her face.

“That’s right,” Mr. Gold replied.

“However I want to?”

“Suit yourself,” he said. “I’m sure you have plenty of ideas.”

Belle felt a shiver go down her spine at the prospect of what was coming. She hadn’t quite put together the danger of giving Aurora free range over her body, but she’d done it and all she could do now was try to hang on as she felt Aurora settle between her legs and draw her clit into her mouth. It only took a few flicks of the tongue before Belle was shaking and coming, and all that did was encourage Aurora to slide her fingers inside of her and start fucking her through her orgasm and into another one.

After the second orgasm, Aurora slowed down, lapping softly at Belle’s clit and massaging her thighs gently for a few moments. Once Belle had settled a little she felt Aurora's hands moving back up towards her pussy. Delicate fingers were inside of her again and thrusting into her with long, languid thrusts. Belle felt herself becoming wetter with arousal and she wasn't sure how many more orgasms she had left in her body, but something about being watched while Aurora tried to tease them all from her had her wanting _more_ even as she felt Aurora work another finger into her.

It took Belle a few moments to work out that there were now four fingers and a good section of palm stroking inside of her and that in an of itself startled her. She'd thought having so much of a hand inside of her would be painful, but she was still feeling needy and desperately slutty while the group talked and drank and watched her. Aurora caught her eye and gave her a look, and Belle understood the wordless question. She nodded her consent and Aurora slid her hand out again, this time pushing forward with her thumb tucked against her palm.

Belle had a brief moment of nervousness as she felt the widest part of Aurora's hand reach her entrance, but the redhead was teasing her clit with her free hand as she slowly pushed forward and just before Belle could change her mind she felt Aurora's hand slide past her lips and into her pussy. A gasp close to a scream escaped Belle's open lips as she felt this new pleasure. Aurora stilled and leaned forward to kiss Belle's neck and breasts, simply opening and closing her hand enough for Belle to feel the movements while she adjusted. She'd never felt so full in her entire life.

At length, Belle's breathing began to relax and Aurora returned to her earlier work. She was thrusting slowly, pulling her hand just to the edge before pushing in further. Belle knew Aurora was toying with her, but it was hard to care when there was just so much sensation as the other woman stroked inside of her. Belle’s legs were shaking and she wanted to squirm in her arousal but she couldn’t move from where Aurora was stroking her and teasing her clit.

Finally, Belle felt herself begin to rise towards a climax as Aurora fisted her, before suddenly she felt the sensations overwhelm her and she cried out as she tightened around Aurora’s wrist. Aurora thankfully kept stroking her, and suddenly Belle was coming again and she felt herself shaking as a rush of warm liquid escaped her. Aurora had a smug smile on her face as she slowly worked her hand back out, but Belle couldn’t even care that Aurora had probably done all this on purpose because she knew Mr. Gold would be so pleased.

Aurora sat back and started to rub Belle’s pussy and breasts, obviously more interested now in the fact that they were still being watched than in bringing her quarry any real pleasure. Belle wasn’t sure that she could have standed anymore anyway, so she let herself be teased until finally it was time for Aurora to put her clothes on and everyone to leave.

Once the last guest was gone, Dorian joined her on the bed and rubbed her thighs softly.

“How are you feeling?” he asked her.

“Tired,” she said. “A little sore. But good. So, so good.”

He smiled at her softly and reached up to untie her arms.

“You did so well today,” he said. “I’m so proud of you.”

She smiled and he helped her up into a sitting position and held her in his arms while he stroked her hair and back. Finally, he stood up and offered her his hand.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go get you cleaned up and then we can sleep.”

“That sounds wonderful. But do we have any food left? I didn’t really get a chance to eat earlier, you know.”

He chuckled and nodded as he pulled her to her feet and led her to the shower. She was so happy, and he was so considerate, and she was going to let him take care of her tonight and tomorrow she could return the favor.


End file.
